Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a non-transitory recording medium and an image forming system.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally known image forming systems enable any image forming apparatus in a plurality of image forming apparatuses to perform printout in a manner that a user operates a client terminal to transmit a print job to a server and moves to that image forming apparatus with which the user desires to perform the printout so as to execute an authentication process. For example, a system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2015-141608 A has a function such that after a print job is transmitted to a server, the server specifies an image forming apparatus which is frequently used by a user before execution of an authentication process for printout, and warms up the specified image forming apparatus in advance.
However, even if the user selects the warmed-up image forming apparatus and executes the authentication process in the conventional technique, when the image the authentication process. For this reason, even when the image forming apparatus is warmed up in advance, a constant time is required until the download of the print job is completed, and thus the print job cannot be immediately started.
Similarly, when the user does not select the warmed-up image forming apparatus and the image forming apparatus does not hold the print job, it takes a time to download the print job. As a result, it takes a time until the execution of the print job is started.